


Three Free Tacos

by pinkrose787



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Kingdoms (Comics), Journey Into Imagination (Ride)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkrose787/pseuds/pinkrose787
Summary: Dreamfinder, Dr. Nigel Channing, and Figment are visiting a carnival when Figment joins a cornhole tournament.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Three Free Tacos

The sun shone high in the sky. The day was warm and the breeze was cool. It was a perfect summer day. Because of this absolutely wonderful day Dreamfinder, Dr. Channing, and Figment had all decided to visit a nearby carnival.

The carnival was absolutely bustling. There was an ocean of people. It was almost impossible to go two steps without bumping into someone else. Besides the crowds it was incredibly noisy from the sound of the ride engines running to shouts of vendors trying to hawk their products. Dr. Channing was staring at one of them and was simply incredulous. “Look at what they’re trying to sell Blair. An internet connected juice press. Who would even buy such an idiotic product?” Dr. Channing said. His words however fell on deaf ears as Dreamfinder was too fascinated by the ride that stood before them.

“That is simply an amazing mechanical marvel.” Dreamfinder said, not looking away from the ride that stood before him.

“I guess it could be considered impressive, but I wouldn’t trust it. It’s likely poorly constructed. I’m surprised it hasn’t fallen apart already.” Dr. Channing said. He immediately felt like something was missing. He looked around. “Wait a minute… Where’s Figment?” He asked.

“He’s on the ride.” Dreamfinder pointed to one of the arms where Figment was happily riding along.

“Of course, he is.” Dr. Channing said.

After about a minute the ride stopped, and Figment got out of the little car and met back up with Dreamfinder and Dr. Channing. “That was so much fun!” He exclaimed. “What are we going to do next? Play carnival games? See a show? Ride more rides?”

“I think we should just walk around and see what catches our eye.” Dreamfinder said.

“That’s a wonderful idea! Let’s go!” Figment said. He started racing through the crowd.

“Figment slow down!” Dr. Channing shouted. Dreamfinder and Dr. Channing began to chase Figment who was flying at incredible speeds. They were able to catch up as Figment had stopped abruptly.

When they finally caught up to Figment, they saw what he was staring at it was a stage with two slanted boards painted blue and orange. In front of the stage was a woman behind a table with sign that said, “Sign up here” Next to the boards were four orange beanbags and four blue beanbags. There was a man dressed up like a stereotypical carnie complete with the red and white pinstriped shirt and a boating hat. He was shouting into a megaphone. “Step right up and join the cornhole tournament! Anyone can enter! Anyone can win! All it takes is an arm throw!”

“This sounds ridiculous.” Dr. Channing said dismissively.

“I wanna sign up for it!” Figment exclaimed.

Dr. Channing sighed. “Of course, you do.”

Figment zipped over to the sign-up table. “Can I join the tournament?”

“Alright.” The lady behind the table said. “Now, I’m going to need to get your first and last name?”

“Figment Mercurial-Channing!” Figment said.

“Alright. You’re signed up. All you need to do now is wait for your number to be called. The tournament will start soon.” She handed him a lanyard with a card that read contestant number 15.

Figment went back over to Dreamfinder and Dr. Channing. “Look at this neat lanyard I got!” Figment exclaimed.

“Do you know when it starts?” Dr. Channing asked.

“I dunno. The lady said it would start soon, but I don’t know how soon is soon.” Figment said.

“Alright I guess we’ll just have to wait for it to start.” Dreamfinder said.

The carnie was still shouting his lunges out about the tournament, but after about 2 minutes of waiting, the announcement they were waiting for came. “Sign-up is now closed! The games are about to begin!” He reached down and got the clipboard from the lady behind the table. “Alright our first two contestants are Harleen Quinzel and Bella Goth! Come on up Harleen and Bella!”

The first two of the contestants climbed onto the stage. “Do both of you know the rules to cornhole?” Both women nodded. “Alright then let’s get on with it!”

The initial competition between these two was fierce. Beanbags flew all around the stage. Soon it was over. “Alright then… now our winner with 6 points is… Harleen! Congratulations Harleen!”

Harleen began to cheer and Bella left the stage dejectedly. The carnie called up the next set of competitors, and once again they began to play. “Wow… I never thought people would take a game called cornhole so seriously.” Dr. Channing said.

“They seem really good… I don’t know if I’m going to be able to win.” Figment said.

“Of course, you can win! You are very great at throwing things.” Dreamfinder said.

“He’s right remember that time you threw 5 pieces of paper into the waste basket from all the way across my lab.” Dr. Channing said.

“Yeah… you’re right I can do this!” Figment said.

They continued to watch the competition while they waited. After a few matches they heard what they were waiting for. “All right for the last match of round one we have Figment Mercurial-Channing and Link Hyrule!”

Figment flew up to the stage, and his opponent climbed up to stage. His opponent was a blond teenage boy. Figment grabbed the orange beanbags, and Link grabbed the blue beanbags. There was couple seconds where Figment felt like a cowboy about to begin a high noon duel. “Ready. Set Go!” The carnie said.

The first battle was over in mere seconds. “The winner of this battle is… Figment Mercurial-Channing! Congratulations Figment! You move on to the next round!”

The next two rounds almost came and went. His opponents, Franziska von Karma and Tulip Olsen, both were incredibly good at cornhole. Figment was lucky that he managed to advance. The final round came up. It was all down to this. “We have reached the final round. Our final two contestants are Figment Mercurial-Channing and Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!”

Figment was incredibly nervous, he looked over to his dads and saw that they were cheering for him. That gave him some confidence in this. Figment saw that his opponent looked like some kind of pharmacist. “Alright. Ready! Aim! Fire!” The Carnie said.

Immediately Figment and Doofenshmirtz began to throw the bean bags in a frenzy. Figment was only focused on whether or not his beanbags were going into the hole. The first one missed the board completely. His second throw made it into the hole. His third and fourth ones missed. Though the fifth, sixth and seventh didn’t. All it was up to these last three bags. He had to make them count. The seventh went in but the eighth and ninth didn’t. The tenth one almost missed but it made it into the hole.

“Alright now we are tallying up the points. The winner of today’s prize is… Figment Mercurial-Channing! Congratulations Figment! You have one a voucher for three free tacos at Tardigrade Tacos!” The carnie handed Figment a little piece of paper.

Figment rushed down to where Dr. Channing and Dreamfinder. “I won! Did you see it?!” Figment said.

“We did see it. You were amazing.” Dreamfinder said.

“That had to be the best game of cornhole that I have ever seen.” Dr. Channing said.

Figment was practically vibrating with excitement. “I wanna get my tacos now!” He flew over to where the Tardigrade Tacos stand was to get his tacos.

“A voucher for three free tacos is a rather disappointing prize isn’t it?” Dr. Channing asked.

Dreamfinder nodded his head. “It is, but Figment is excited about it, so we should just let him have it.”

Figment came back with a bag of three tacos. He pulled out two of the tacos and handed it to Dr. Channing and Dreamfinder. “Here ya go! Know we all have tacos.” Figment.

“That’s very nice of you, Figment.” Dreamfinder said.

“Thank you.” Dr. Channing said.

Dreamfinder, Figment, and Dr. Channing went to a nearby bench and sat down enjoying the tacos that Figment fought so hard to win. After they ate the tacos they went out and enjoyed the rest of their day at the carnival.


End file.
